Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical utility meters and, more particularly, to an electrical utility meter including a logic circuit adapted to shut off in response to at least two sensors being triggered.
Discussion of the Related Art
The electrical utility meters used to measure electrical consumption by utility companies in commercial and/or residential occupancies present a potential life, safety, fire and explosion hazard. Generally, electrical meters, as well as appliances, cars and other electronic apparatuses that present a potential fire hazard, only include a circuit breaker or fuse.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an electronic safety shutoff design in an electrical utility meter for shutting off power if smoke is sensed and/or if a particular temperature is sensed, thereby preventing further damage and increasing safety.
This technology can be used in electrical utility meters as well as other household appliances and electric cars. Any energized device represents a potential fire/safety hazard. The electronic safety shutoff described herein utilizes dual redundancy and will make any energized equipment safer.